1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded member formed of ceramic, particularly silicon ceramic, and a method for manufacture thereof. Molded members of this type are highly compressed through high-temperature isostatic pressing (HIP), which is the simultaneous application of an all-sided effective high pressure and of high temperature. In order to prevent the gas which is commonly used in the pressing process as a pressure-transmissive medium from penetrating into the molded member and thus leading to a pressure equalization, the molded members must be encapsulated in a gas-tight manner.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is currently known to achieve an encapsulation of this type by means of a glass coating which encompasses the molded member wherein the ceramic molded member is first placed in a glass container, the container is thereafter evacuated and sealed by being melted together, and subsequently when heated within the context of the high-temperature isostatic pressing is converted into a viscous condition and adheres to the surface of the ceramic molded member. A disadvantage of this known process lies in the risk that at an excessively high viscosity of the glass layer adhering to the surface of the ceramic molded member, the geometric shape of the molded member is changed in an impermissible manner.